The present invention generally relates to suspenders. More particularly, this invention relates to means for securing the shoulder straps of suspenders and the like.
A recurring problem for wearers of suspenders is keeping the suspenders shoulder straps disposed on the shoulders. During normal wear the suspenders shoulder straps often slip from the shoulders causing discomfort and annoyance for the wearer, as well as loss of garment support.
Means to retain the shoulder straps of suspenders and the like in a desired position on the shoulders of the wearer have been disclosed in the prior art. Such means generally comprise a lateral brace extending between the respective shoulder straps of the suspenders formed as an integral part of the suspenders construction. Exemplary suspenders construction including a lateral brace include U.S. Pat. Nos. 295,146 to Campbell; 361,239 to Ralph; 792,078 to Royall; 863,159 to Degenhart; 2,548,742 to Scheinberg. A lateral brace selectively attachable to the shoulder straps of suspenders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,249 to Stewart. Shoulder strap retention means comprising an integrally-constructed lateral brace are generally uncomfortable to the wearer and must be constructed in a manner to fit a variety of body sizes and shapes.
A suspenders construction having sleeve-straps attached to the respective shoulder straps which are also useful for retention of the shoulder straps on the shoulders of the wearer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 244,581 to Garson.
These prior art suspenders and device for attachment to suspenders provide some utility toward resolving problems of slippage of suspenders shoulder straps. However, they do not provide a functional construction that is comfortable to a wearer and universal in its application. The present invention overcomes these limitations of the prior art references.